


Thieves Aren't Supposed to Steal Hearts

by MiKUSABBATH



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Awkward situations, Banter, Biting, Consent is Sexy, Dominant Link, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Stealth suit, Top Link, Verbal Link, and he is very sassy, and sidon likes it, big emphasis on consent, bottom sidon, jewelry/gift giving, link fucks sidon's sheath, link is a thief, link is rly bossy, power bottom link, sidon has 2 dicks, sidon is dumb and gay and thinks that link is very pretty, sidon is lowkey a simp oops, they are very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiKUSABBATH/pseuds/MiKUSABBATH
Summary: The first time Sidon gets robbed, he's caught off guard. After that, he doesn't have an excuse.He allows his rupees to be stolen over and over by the charming thief, and falls deeper in love each time he's pinned beneath Link's blades.Link steals his heart, but is it really considered stealing if he gives it willingly?From the very beginning, Link is a handful, but Sidon is never prepared for how bossy, howdominanthis lover truly is.If he's being honest, he likes it.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 285





	Thieves Aren't Supposed to Steal Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I'd never written top Link. I also realized that content with top Link is severely lacking, so I decided to fix the problem myself. Initially, that's all this was about, but somehow this turned into Link being super dominant, Sidon being super into it (lowkey a simp oops), and a whole plot developing from there.
> 
> Just under half of this is sexual content, so there's kind of a nice balance between that and plot.
> 
> Also consent is really important and it is sexy and should be portrayed that way! Did my best to emphasize that and use positive sexual language :)

The Tabahl Woods are quiet at night. Sidon can faintly hear the sound of rushing waterfalls, but the noise is far enough away that the Domain is a distant thought. The stress of his duties often drives him away, and the forest is one of many perfect escapes. 

Sidon finds himself lost in thought as he wanders through the woods. It isn’t often that he seeks the solitude of endless greenery, but when he does, it’s always comforting. His duties have been overwhelming as of late, his days filled by meetings with the Council of Elders, constant nagging from Muzu, and the occasional training with his guards, when he has the spare time. 

He’s exhausted, both physically and mentally. His tired legs ache as he trudges through the woods, but for the first time in weeks, he doesn’t feel the weight of the world pressing down on him. Sidon isn’t lost in the sense that he can’t find his way home. The woods are much too small for that, and he’s ventured through them too many times to lose his way. Despite it all, he allows himself to get lost amongst the trees.

For the first time in weeks, his mind is quiet. Instead of fighting against his racing thoughts, he’s finally able to let go of the chaos, finally able to relax.

Sidon breathes a heavy sigh, allowing his gills to flutter along his sides. He breathes in again, and when he lets go, he feels lighter.

If he wasn’t so relaxed, maybe he would have noticed that he isn’t alone in the forest. If he was still tense, keyed-up, and anxious, he surely would be able to feel that something is off. 

Relaxed as he is, he’s taken completely off guard when a dark figure flies out from the trees.

It hits him from behind. The person had jumped from high enough up that the impact causes him to crash to the ground, crest pressed uncomfortably into the dirt.

Small hips settle over his own, and before Sidon can even think to reach for his sword, two blades are forcing his head up and off of the ground. Twin scimitars gleam under the moon’s pale light, and Sidon shivers at the way the metal is pressed up against his neck. The pressure isn’t enough to draw blood, but it’s too close for comfort. Whoever is holding the swords is clearly strong, experienced with their weapons, and Sidon is incredibly worried. 

Hot breath ghosts across his right head fin, and a low voice speaks into his ear, “Give me your money. I’d really prefer not to mar such pretty skin.”

Oh _._

Now is _not_ the time to get hard. Yet those small hips are insistent as they press against his back, the strength in them overwhelming. That hot breath licks across his fins, and despite (or maybe because of) the twin scimitars pressed against his neck, Sidon is aroused.

He tries to speak, but his voice gets caught in his throat. A raspy, choking noise makes its way out instead of words, and the man above him chuckles.

“So cute…” another low whisper into his ear, and Sidon fights to keep his cocks inside of his body.

His voice leaves him in a rush, and Sidon is grateful that it holds steady, “There’s a pouch on my belt, next to my sword. I keep all of my rupees inside of it.”

One of the scimitars leaves his throat, but the one that remains is just as insistent. The thighs pressed into his sides tighten their grip. It’s a warning, a threat, and Sidon holds back a moan. What is _wrong_ with him?

The thief chuckles, and his free hand works quickly to remove the pouch. 

He stands up, but before Sidon can breathe a sigh of relief, he feels the tip of one of the swords pointed at the back of his neck. 

“Get up,” the voice is almost playful now.

“No,” he rushes to keep talking, “I’m just going to lay here. You can leave.”

The scimitar prods at his neck, and Sidon begins to panic. Does the man _know?_

“I insist that you stand up. Don’t you want to see the face of the man who is robbing you?” Despite his insistence, the thief’s tone is still playful, though it’s also cocky and overconfident. 

Sidon gulps. He’s impossibly hard, but as long as his cocks stay inside of him, there’s no way the other man could know. Slowly, he stands, painfully aware that the man can no longer reach his neck once he’s at his full height.

He turns around to face the man. Big, blue eyes shine up at him, and though the man’s mouth is covered by a black mask, one look at those eyes tells him that the thief is smirking at him. He looks him up and down, praying that it isn’t obvious. The thief is dressed mostly in black, a tight set of armor designed for stealth clinging to his skin. He chokes, and the man chuckles once more. 

“Thank you for showing me a good time, but I do have to get going now. Maybe our paths will cross again,” his eyes swim with mirth, his tone lilting, and before Sidon can do anything else, the man is gone. He blends into the night, his movements too quick to track, and Sidon is alone in the forest once more.

The image of the thief is burned into his mind, even as ( _especially_ as) he brings himself to orgasm back at the palace.

Ocean blue eyes stare at him each time he closes his own, followed by a hint of sun-kissed skin and golden blonde hair. The man is a _thief,_ he had taken hundreds of rupees from Sidon, yet he can’t push him out of his mind.

Sidon is absolutely fucked.

* * *

It happens again. 

He’d waited a week before returning to the woods, assuming that the mysterious thief had moved on from the area (some small part of him hopes he hadn’t, but his mind is so clouded with stress that those thoughts are easily avoided).

Sidon’s luck has never been great, yet he’s still surprised when a small form hurdles out from the trees, knocking him to the ground. He wheezes out at the impact, but knows better than to struggle against the strong thighs clamped down around his hips.

The scimitars press against his throat, though Sidon isn’t nearly as nervous as he should be. He holds his breath as the man leans forward once more, his entire body tensing in anticipation. The blades stay steady as the man blows hot breath across the back of his neck, causing Sidon to clench his teeth. He doesn’t know what kind of sound might leave his mouth if he lets it hang open, but he isn’t willing to take a chance on finding out.

“Back again so soon? I must say, it isn’t often that big, handsome men like you pass through these woods,” his tone just as teasing as it had been before. Though Sidon’s face is pressed into the ground, he’s positive the thief is sporting a wide grin.

An experienced hand grabs at his hips, searching for the pouch attached to Sidon’s belt. Sidon tries to focus on anything but the way the man’s weight shifts above him, the way his single hand dances across Sidon’s body.

It’s over far too quickly, and Sidon hates that he misses the thief’s weight pressed against him.

“Thank you darling. You’d be wise not to cross my path again, though I could never deny such a pretty face.”

Any words he has are stuck in his throat, his gills fluttering against his sides. Once again, he’s grateful that his front is pressed into the dirt, hiding his growing arousal. He wants to say something, _anything,_ but he’s speechless. Before he can pull himself together, the man is gone.

Sidon is left in silence, mischievous laughter ringing through his ears despite the forest being quiet around him.

* * *

“I’m starting to think you’re getting robbed on purpose!” 

Sidon wishes he could deny it, but he can’t. Instead, he remains silent. He’s lost track of how many times he’d willingly walked back into the forest, allowing the thief to take his money. He’d begun to banter with the thief, though he’s left speechless now that he’s being called out.

This time, the thief knocks him onto his back. Somehow, it’s infinitely worse. He’s forced to make eye contact with the Hylian perched on his abdomen. Eyes as blue as the sky swim with mischief, bright with a smile, and Sidon is so transfixed that he doesn’t register the blades sliding up against his throat.

A chuckle fills the air between them, and Sidon _really_ shouldn’t enjoy the way the thief’s shaking frame moves against him.

“Since you’re so persistent, I think you deserve a reward. I won’t steal from you tonight. Instead, you’ll give me all of your rupees, and I’ll give you my name. A fair exchange, yes?”

It’s probably meant to be a joke, but Sidon nods his head furiously. He’s rewarded with another chuckle, and the thief dips his head low to whisper in his ear, “I knew I liked you.”

The man stands up and offers a hand to Sidon. He hesitates briefly before taking it, allowing the thief to pull him up off the ground. Despite being so small, he’s incredibly strong, and Sidon tries not to think about all of the different ways that strength could be used. It isn’t until he’s standing in front of the thief that he realizes just how _tiny_ he is. He barely comes up to Sidon’s sash, and if he didn’t know his strength intimately well, Sidon would laugh at the thought of such a small Hylian being able to subdue him.

A hand is held out in a silent question. It isn’t a demand, but Sidon complies nonetheless. He pulls his rupees from the pouch at his hip, entranced by the way the thief’s eyes twinkle. 

He places the pouch into the outstretched hand, savoring the fleeting contact.

“My name is Link,” he states simply.

In yet another surprising turn of events, Link pulls down the black mask that covers his face, and Sidon is finally able to see him grin. He’d imagined it many times (many of those times while in the throes of pleasure), but his fantasies can’t be compared to reality.

Blue eyes twinkle up at him, bright as the sky. Perfect, full lips are pulled back into a grin that can only mean trouble. White teeth poke out ever so slightly, and Sidon notes that Link’s canines are the slightest bit sharper than most Hylians’. His tail flaps against his neck at the sight of that grin.

“Link,” he says aloud, testing the way it feels in his mouth. He looks away for a second, but it’s long enough. One of the scimitars pokes at the hard flesh of his abdomen, and Link’s grin only grows in size.

“It only seems fair that you give me your name as well,” Link stares up at him, neck craned up to maintain eye contact, and Sidon melts under that cocky grin.

For whatever reason, he decides that now is the perfect moment to argue, to answer Link’s teasing by playing hard to get. His voice is huskier than it should be, “That wasn’t our deal, was it Link?” Though banter has become normal for them, he isn’t sure how far he should push Link with a blade pressed into his stomach.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to bargain,” the blade is insistent as Link presses it harder against him. It isn’t enough to draw blood, but it’s enough to sting. The message is clear.

“How can I deny you, Link? Beyond your skill with your blades, I find your request impossible to ignore,” he puts emphasis on Link’s name, determined to use it as much as he can. As always, he folds easily, eager to give in to the other man.

Despite the blade, he allows himself to fall into a deep bow, one knee on the ground. He grabs at Link’s free hand, bringing it up to his mouth for a kiss. He looks up, Link now just a few inches taller than him. He makes eye contact, reveling in the way that Link’s eyes are wide, his ears twitching the slightest bit. Maintaining eye contact, he gives Link his name, “I am Sidon, prince of the Zora people. It is a _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance.”

This time, it’s Link whose breath hitches. His grin is wiped away, replaced by a furious blush that makes its way to the tips of his twitching ears. 

Though Link is gone in an instant, pulling away and disappearing as quickly as he’d appeared, Sidon feels as if he’s won. Not only does he have the thief’s name, but for once, Link leaves flustered, rather than Sidon.

The image of Link’s face sears into his mind. His face flushed red, his twitching ears, his cocksure grin with pointed canines bared—it’s all more than Sidon could have ever hoped to see. 

He’s lost a ridiculous amount of rupees, but he’s willing to lose many more if it means seeing Link’s handsome face again.

* * *

The pouch at Sidon’s hip is lighter than normal. Instead of rupees, it holds a pair of sapphire earrings. 

There’s no good explanation for his actions. He doesn’t know _why_ he feels the urge to give them to Link, but he does. By the end of the night, he hopes that the thief will have stolen the pouch and the earrings along with it. Deep down, he hopes that Link will keep them, maybe even _wear_ them. It’s likely that Link will sell the earrings, but Sidon is smitten enough to hope otherwise.

He isn’t sure when it happened, but at some point in the months Link has been robbing him, his lust has shifted toward love (though the lust is definitely still there, burning within him every time he imagines Link’s mischievous blue eyes). He knows he’s a fool to get his hopes up, to yearn for a _thief_ in the first place, but he can’t help himself.

Link is irresistible. 

The woods are quiet around him, and though he shouldn’t be surprised anymore, it’s still shocking when Link knocks him over. His tangled thoughts of love and lust are shoved aside, Link stealing all of his focus.

“Are you _hard?_ ” Link’s voice is incredulous. Belatedly, Sidon realizes that yes, he is. 

Link’s hips straddle his own, pushing against his sheath. Though his cocks are still inside of him, he’s sure Link can feel his erections, along with the slightest bit of fluid that’s begun to leak out from his slit.

Sidon is speechless, somehow worried that he’d ruined everything. The look on Link’s face is impossible to read, and Sidon can’t tell if his stillness is a bad sign or not.

“We tease each other so often, Link. Is this really such a surprise? Is it so shocking to know how much you affect me?” He isn’t sure if being direct is the right approach, but he doesn’t know what else to say. His voice is low, cracking the slightest bit around his words. Link’s name is practically a moan, and Sidon doesn’t miss the way his eyes widen at the sound.

Link’s carefully constructed neutrality is torn away. In its place are blown out eyes and a blush that pokes out from beneath his mask to the tips of his pointed, twitching ears. Sidon watches as Link wraps his mind around the situation, watches realization dawn on him. 

The mask is pulled away from Link’s face, revealing a familiar grin. His canines are pointed the slightest bit, and Sidon realizes belatedly that it’s only noticeable to him because of the way he fixates on every part of Link.

Strong hips grind down against him, and a moan rips through his throat. He’s overwhelmed with pleasure, overwhelmed by the sensation of Link _finally_ touching him in the way he’s yearned for for so long. Pleasure is quite the distraction, it seems, as Link grabs the pouch at his hip before Sidon realizes what he’s doing.

This time, when Link disappears, he doesn’t leave Sidon with any teasing remarks. 

Sidon is left achingly hard. It’s intense enough that he finishes himself off in the forest, knowing that he won’t be able to make it back to the Domain before giving in to pleasure.

* * *

A week passes before Sidon begins to worry.

Though Link had teased him, going as far as to grind against him, Sidon still worries that the situation had somehow made him uncomfortable. He walks through the forest every night, and the possibility that he’s scared Link off becomes more real each time he returns to the Domain with all of his rupees.

He hears a twig snap behind him, and whirls around to face the sound. Link is always silent, stealthy—Sidon knows that the noise is intentional. For once, he’s being warned that Link is approaching.

It’s easy to stand still and wait. Link emerges from the trees as if he lives in the shadows. His dark armor (can it even be considered armor?) clings to his skin, his steps silent. The twig had definitely been intentional. It’s the first time that Link has warned him of his presence, the first time that he’s approached Sidon rather than knocking him to the ground. 

The scimitars hang from Link’s back, but Sidon notes that his hands are resting comfortably at his sides. He isn’t planning on drawing his weapons, at least not yet. 

“I want to thank you for the gift,” Link’s voice rings clear between them. It takes Sidon a moment to figure out what he means. His gaze is focused on Link’s exposed face, grateful that the mask is absent.

A gust of wind breaks the silence between them, and Sidon’s keen hearing picks up the tiniest noise. Metal tinkles in the wind, and his eyes are drawn to Link’s pointed ears. _Oh._ Link is wearing the sapphire earrings. They hang down from his ears, barely an inch long. The dangling gems are eye-catching, and Sidon’s breath is stolen away. His mind is reeling at the implication, at the fact that Link had accepted his gift, at how _beautiful_ he looks.

Instead of words, a choked gasp bubbles out of his throat, and Link chuckles as his tail begins to wag. He continues to approach, and Sidon is frozen in place. He stops within arm’s reach, and stares up into Sidon’s eyes. 

“I’ve been thinking…” There’s something swimming in his eyes, and Sidon can’t place it. It isn’t confidence, playfulness, or even the look that accompanies his usual teasing words. 

A hand reaches out to grab one of his own. Though Sidon is shocked by the action, he manages to entwine his fingers with Link’s, grasping tightly at his hand. Link is wearing a smile, so different from his usual teasing smirks and confident grins. It’s small, soft, overflowing with happiness.

“If you want to see me so badly, why don’t you just _ask_ instead of letting me steal from you?” It’s a valid question. 

“I…was worried that if I asked you directly, you’d be offended or upset. I’d rather let you rob me of every rupee I have than give up the time we spend together, however fleeting it is,” he hadn’t meant to get sappy, but his heart is bursting with excitement, his tail flapping along with it.

“I’m telling you now that I _want you_ to ask me to be with you,” his tone is demanding, as bossy as ever, but Sidon knows he can say no. He knows by the soft smile on Link’s face and the way his thumb brushes across his hand. He has a choice, but he wouldn’t dream of denying Link.

“Link, would you be willing to be in a relationship with me? I want to show you just how deep my love is, to bring you pleasure you’ve never felt before, to have you by my side as much as you’re willing to offer. I want to be the only person you steal from again. I’m offering you my heart, won’t you please take it?” It’s softer than he’d meant it to be, but he gets carried away as soon as he begins to speak. He hopes it isn’t too much for Link, that a declaration of love isn’t too far beyond what he had asked for.

“Yes, yes, ye-” Link cuts himself off, grabbing frantically at Sidon’s head fins to pull him into a kiss. It’s neither soft nor rough, but it’s _Link,_ and Sidon couldn’t be happier. 

Despite their physical differences, they fit together perfectly. With each kiss they share, Sidon feels as if he knows Link better. The look in his eyes when they finally part is unmistakable—love. Though Link hadn’t matched Sidon’s dramatic confession with one of his own, Sidon knows he feels the same way. 

Blue eyes swim with love, and whispers of affection and love and lust make their way to Sidon’s ears. 

Sidon offers his heart, and is happy to have it stolen away. Link is a thief, after all.

* * *

In the months they’ve been together, Link has slowly settled into life at the Domain. Sidon enjoys watching Link grow and adapt, adores the way he gets along with his people. The Zora and Link are accepting of one another, and it warms Sidon’s heart nearly as much as his love for Link does.

After some convincing (nowhere near as much as Sidon had expected), Link had agreed to give up his thieving ways. His skills with a sword are put to good use slaying monsters around the Domain, and Sidon can tell that he enjoys the thrill of it all.

Link has settled in at the Domain, and they’ve settled in with one another. It takes work, but their feelings (and mutual stubbornness) are enough to keep their relationship steady and loving.

Because of the changes in Link and himself, Sidon has found time to walk through Tabahl Woods again. His walks become a pleasant change of pace rather than a way to escape stress. The woods are peaceful, his life with Link is wonderful—which is why he’s blindsided by Link leaping out from the tree tops. He’s knocked down to the ground with a wheeze, overcome by just how familiar the situation is.

Though Link dons his sleek stealth suit, the mask is gone, revealing his sharp grin. It’s teasing, but unlike the countless times Sidon had been robbed many months before, it’s filled with love and softness for the prince.

Link grinds down against him and _oh,_ Sidon hadn’t been expecting that. His voice holds steady despite his pounding heart, “Link, are _you_ hard?”

He’s met with that same grin and another rolling grind of Link’s hips. 

It’s like the time so long ago, yet infinitely better. This time, their feelings are known to each other, and the teasing promises something _more_. This time, Sidon is free to touch Link as much as he pleases.

Sharp teeth nibble at his head fin and Sidon lets out a moan. It’s involuntary, but he doesn’t bother to feel embarrassed. Link has heard his pleasured noises many times before, and he loves it when he’s vocal. Another moan is ripped out of his throat when Link’s thighs clamp down around his sides, effectively pinning him to the ground (though he wouldn’t dream of moving, content to be beneath Link until the end of time).

“I want to fuck you. Is that okay?” Link’s soft tone contrasts the carnal nature of his request. 

Sidon nods his head with gusto, up and down with so much enthusiasm that Link has to hold his chin still with a hand. They share a kiss, Link holding Sidon’s face captive, and though it’s short, it’s soft and loving.

“Use your words, _your highness._ ” Link’s teasing really shouldn’t affect him as much as it does. The title is ironic, as it’s often Sidon who ends up worshipping Link, though he loves the nearly-mocking way it falls from his lips. Every time Link acknowledges Sidon’s stature—whether it be a means to tease or true deference when Sidon pleasures him—his arousal is instant.

“Yes. Please, Link, yes,” he isn’t desperate, not yet, but he’s incredibly eager.

“First, I’m going to fuck you here until I come inside of you,” Link shifts his hips, and with his free hand, he drags a finger down Sidon’s slit. It’s beginning to part, slick glistening at the edges, and Link collects the wetness on the tip of his finger before sucking it off. Sidon moans at the sight, his cocks impossibly hard inside of him. Link continues, “And then, I’m going to fuck myself on your perfect cocks until you make a mess of me. How does that sound?”

He moans in response, and though it takes more effort than it should, he forces himself to speak, “I want nothing more. I want you, my sweet pearl, in whatever way you’re willing to give yourself to me. I love you so much, so _please,_ allow us to indulge in one another.”

The expression on Link’s face says more than words ever could. Though his lips are twisted into a grin, sharp teeth poking out mischievously, his eyes are soft and open and overflowing with love. 

Sidon watches as he takes a moment to tie his hair back, using the time to drink in the sight of Link above him. He nearly lets out a groan at the cheeky wink Link sends his way as he looks him up and down. The familiar stealth armor clings to his skin as if it’s painted on, leaving little to the imagination. Finally, Sidon’s gaze settles between Link’s legs, where his erection strains against black fabric. Link prods at his slit, getting his attention while pulling out a moan. He grins knowingly down at Sidon, forcing him to realize exactly what he’s in for at the mercy of his bossy lover. He gulps.

Hair tied in place (the thought of him tying it up specifically for sex is so _hot_ that it’s nearly overwhelming), Link begins to crawl down his body. He settles with his face between Sidon’s legs, and Sidon instantly flusters at the hungry gaze staring up into his eyes. 

Sidon moans aloud, barely holding himself back from thrusting up into Link’s face as he drags his tongue down Sidon’s slit. Link’s tongue presses inside, and this time Sidon tries to buck his hips upward, held back by Link’s strong hands pinning them to the ground. Sidon is helpless beneath Link’s ministrations, pinned between the ground and his lover as he’s overwhelmed by his perfect mouth. There is nowhere else he’d rather be.

Sometimes, Link will spend what feels like hours opening him up with his tongue and mouth, licking at his cocks and slit until Sidon sees stars. Though his mouth is just as heavenly, it’s clear to Sidon that right now, Link is focused on efficiency. Two fingers join his tongue, thrusting in and out quickly. They move around the slightest bit as if to make sure that Sidon will be able to accommodate his girth. It isn’t the first time they’ve done this, but Sidon is touched by how much Link _cares._

Though Link has fucked him before, it’s never been like this. It’s never been this intense, this _primal,_ Link in control of his pleasure, his everything. Link is a bossy lover, and though he sometimes demands to be dominated, fucked until he can’t move and then some, Sidon knows they both prefer it this way. He’s wrapped around Link’s finger, eager to give in to Link’s control. 

A finger strokes against one of his cocks, causing Sidon to let out a breathy sigh. It isn’t enough, and before he can cant his hips to chase the feeling, Link withdraws his fingers and tongue. 

Sidon whines, but the sound is cut off abruptly as his breath hitches. He looks down, surprised by the sudden feeling of something running up and down the length of his slit. With one hand, Link holds his cock as he runs the head through the fluid leaking from Sidon, teasing at his opening. By this point, the edges have grown puffy, his slit parted fully, fluid leaking heavily. The sight is nearly enough to make him come, so he looks away and up toward Link’s face. His other hand is just as busy, being licked by that perfect tongue. With a jolt, Sidon realizes that Link is _licking up his slick._ When their gazes meet, Link’s grows impossibly hotter, and Sidon realizes that no part of Link is safe to look at. 

“Ready?” He demands an answer, voice dripping with power.

“ _Please,_ ” Sidon moans out, digging his claws into the soft dirt below him. 

He’s rewarded instantly. Link’s cock pushes inside of him, causing him to arch his back and cry out. Gentle hands stroke at the fins at his hips, the comfort a soft contrast to Link’s overwhelming dominance. 

Once Link has deemed him ready, he pulls nearly all the way out before slamming his hips forward, thrusting into Sidon with a loud _squelch._ The sound alone makes him moan. With each thrust inside, the noise gets louder as Link’s cock is covered in more and more of his slick. It’s so incredibly arousing, hearing the way Link pushes inside of him, his sheath soaking wet with arousal.

“So good for me,” Link praises around clenched teeth, his breathing labored.

Link’s cock brushes against one of his own, and he clenches down in an uncontrolled response. Link cries out above him, hands braced against his chest. It’s clear that the tight grip of Sidon’s sheath around his cock is heavenly, evident by the way his hands tremble despite the strength of his grip. 

The feeling is clearly overwhelming for Link, which is why Sidon is surprised when he does it again. And again. Sidon is lost in pleasure, overwhelmed as Link purposely thrusts against his cocks, causing his body to tighten in response. Link’s pace is bruising, his hips audibly slapping against red and white skin as his cock squelches around Sidon’s slick, each thrust louder than the last. 

Just when Sidon thinks he won’t be able to take it much longer, Link comes, spilling inside of his sheath. He watches Link’s face with rapt attention, fixated on the way his eyes roll back and his ears twitch furiously. Sidon’s sheath is still wet with slick, made more of a mess by Link’s warm cum. The thought is so incredibly arousing, to be claimed in such a primal way by his lover. 

He moans as Link pulls out, cocks still hard. Link is barely gone before they’re pushing out of his body, lengths glistening with clear slick and white cum. Sidon reaches a hand down to touch, enthralled by the sight and so hard it almost hurts.

His hand is sternly pushed away before it can make contact, and Sidon whines low in his throat. He looks at Link, watches as he strips off the rest of his armor. The sight of Link, naked and straddling his hips, is one that’s incredibly familiar yet more erotic each time he sees it. 

A gentle kiss is placed on his lips, causing Sidon to let out a happy sigh as his eyelids flutter closed. 

They jerk back open when Link runs a hand up each of his cocks, stroking them both at the same time. His touch is gone almost as quickly as it’s there, leaving Sidon to whine again. Sweet nothings are murmured into the air, Link too far away to whisper directly into his ear. His voice is soft, sweet, a stark contrast to the way his hand grabs at both of Sidon’s lengths, pushing the heads flush together. Link moves as if to push them inside, and Sidon’s entire body tenses. 

Before he can speak, Link seems to know exactly what he’s thinking. His gaze is burning with lust but still soft, and he tilts his head, waiting for Sidon to speak. 

“My sweet pearl, as much as I would love for you to take me now, you need to prepare yourself first. I know that I’m not the one in charge here, but this isn’t something that’s negotiable. You’ll hurt yourself, and not in a good way,” his voice is rough from all of his moaning, but he meets Link’s burning gaze with his own. 

Those pointed teeth grin down at him, and Sidon is bewildered. Link scoffs, but Sidon can immediately tell that it’s playful, as is his tone, “Why _your highness,_ as an ex-thief, I know to always _come prepared,_ no matter the situation. Don’t you know me well enough by now to know that I don’t do anything halfway?”

Link grabs one of his hands and brings it behind him, past his twitching cock and the thickness of his muscled thighs. He allows Sidon’s fingers to brush at his hole. He gasps, breath caught in his gills. 

Beneath his fingers, Link’s hole is dripping wet with lubrication, thoroughly stretched open to accommodate Sidon’s cocks. When his mind catches up to the implication, he moans, daring to glance up at Link’s hooded eyes. 

A playful thrust down causes Sidon’s fingers to catch on the rim, his fingertips slipping the tiniest bit inside. Link is hot inside, as always, and Sidon’s cocks twitch in anticipation. Link will soon be wrapped around him, clenching down each time he moves his hips just right, each time he _allows_ Sidon to thrust into him. 

Sidon’s gaze is locked with Link’s, eyes burning and voice dark with pleasure, “So you see, my prince, I am more than ready to fuck myself on your cocks. The one I worry isn’t ready is you. Are you sure you can handle me?”

His gills flutter at his sides, and it’s a fight to keep from thrusting his fingers further inside of Link. He pulls his hand away, and Link leans up to whisper in his ear, telling him that he’s a good boy. His voice is strained with lust, his whole body pleasantly weak as he gives in to his insatiable lover, “ _Please._ ”

Sharp teeth (for a Hylian) nibble at the fins that frame his face. He situates himself above Sidon, strong thighs clinging to the fins around his hips, a hand grasping at his cocks. Once more, the heads are pushed together, and this time, Sidon doesn’t stop Link as he lowers himself down. 

Link sits slowly, and Sidon knows from experience that his pace is both due to the necessity of adjusting to the penetration as well as his wish to savor the slow burn of Sidon pushing inside of him. Each time one of the ridges on the underside of Sidon’s cocks slips inside, they both groan. Each one catches on Link’s rim before sliding inside, creating a uniquely overwhelming feeling as more and more of his lengths are taken in. 

He keeps his hands on the ground, difficult as it is, knowing that Link prefers to work himself down rather than having Sidon help him along. After several moments of exquisite pleasure, so slow that each ridge burns for them both, Link is fully seated. They both take a moment to adjust to the feeling. Sidon is grateful for the reprieve as his breath is completely stolen away by the overwhelming heat of Link’s body clamping down around him. 

A questioning look is shot his way, and Sidon is barely able to nod before Link starts to fuck himself at a bruising pace. It’s common for him to spend more time adjusting initially so that he can go wild as soon as he’s able, but Sidon is still caught off guard by the drastic change in pace. After months of being with Link, he still can’t see it coming, and he hopes he never does. 

Strong hands clamp down on his shoulders, and Link uses them as leverage in order to fuck himself harder. Sidon doesn’t dare move his hands, doesn’t dare meet Link’s thrusts with his own. He knows better, constantly reminded by the burning heat of Link’s gaze. Link maintains eye contact as he fucks himself, and it’s so overwhelmingly hot watching his smoldering dominance stay intact even as his expression screws up with pleasure. 

Link shifts the angle of his hips, searching, and Sidon cries out when his strong thighs clamp tighter around him. Link is so _strong,_ especially for someone so small, and each display of strength has him wildly aroused. Despite his stature, both physically and as a prince, Link is able to overpower him with ease (though Sidon never puts up a fight, always eager to give in).

He knows the instant Link manages to brush against his prostate by the way his hole clenches around Sidon’s cocks. His cocks twitch in response, causing a chain reaction of mounting pleasure. 

“So good for me, so big and strong inside of me, so eager to please,” though Link’s movements are wild, his face overcome with pleasure, his words are still coherent. They instantly cause a reaction, the praise going straight to Sidon’s cocks, causing them to twitch once more. 

The strong grip on his shoulders is gone, and Link’s hands are suddenly on his own, pulling them away from the ground. Belatedly, Sidon realizes that he’d nearly dug his claws into the dirt in his attempts to keep his hands still. Link guides his hands to his hips. Sidon’s grip is loose at first, but at the insistent press of Link’s fingers, he tightens his grip, allowing his claws to dig the slightest bit into soft skin. Sidon moans aloud at the sensation, at finally being able to hold his lover. Link lets out a gasping sigh as his claws dig in, and his hands return to Sidon’s shoulders. 

“I want you to fuck me now Sidon. I want you to give in to your needs and _wreck me._ But you still have to follow my lead, even as you let go. Do you think you can do that?” Link’s voice is hoarse, his words punctuated by breathy moans as he continues to fuck himself while he speaks. 

Sidon nods numbly, that same repetitive up and down he often falls into when he’s at Link’s mercy and all he can think about is pleasing him, about seeking pleasure. 

A gentle kiss is placed on his jawline, followed by the warm press of Link’s tongue and the sweet sting of his teeth. He drags his teeth down Sidon’s neck, stopping at the dip in between his collar bones, where he places yet another soft kiss. 

“Go on then,” it’s all Sidon needs to hear before he’s letting loose. 

His claws dig into Link’s hips, allowing him to thrust up into him. Link sets the pace, fucking himself quick and rough. Each time he drops himself down onto Sidon’s cocks, Sidon meets him with a hard thrust. Link controls the angle, allowing the ridges of Sidon’s cocks to slip in and out of him, his hole fluttering each time one of them catches on his rim. Beyond that, the angle allows them to press into his prostate, where Sidon is allowed to grind into him to his heart’s content. 

At this pace, at this intensity, Sidon knows neither of them will last long. He’s nearly lost in pleasure, all semblance of coherent thought replaced with the need to fuck Link, to please him and ruin him for anyone else. His eyes are barely held open, barely able to focus on anything, but he catches glimpses of Link’s hair, some strands swinging wildly about while others are stuck to his face with sweat. Link’s eyes are just as lost in their shared pleasure. 

Link squeezes around him _on purpose,_ and Sidon is hanging on by a thread. 

Suddenly, Link falls from his upright position, collapsing onto Sidon’s chest, baring his neck. As if that weren’t enough, with twitching he reaches a hand up and grabs at Sidon’s head tail, manhandling his mouth toward his bared neck.

It’s permission, but more than that, it’s a _demand,_ and Sidon is all too happy to obey, giving in to Link as well as his own instincts. 

Link’s blood is sweet on his tongue, and the instant his teeth make contact with soft skin, Link clenches hard around him, his entire body shaking with the intensity of his orgasm. The taste of his blood and his hole clamping down around Sidon is enough to make him follow suit, lost in an orgasm so intense his vision whites out. All he can feel is the heat of Link’s hole wrapped around him, twitching ever so slightly with each breath they share. 

They both come down, Link softly stroking his head fins while telling him how much of a good boy he is, how he’s perfect, how no one else could ever give him such pleasure. 

Sidon is lost in how tender it is, how pleasant it feels to have Link relax the entirety of his weight into him while touching him so gently. 

“I love you,” is whispered into his skin as Link traces patterns into the muscles of his chest, “I love you so much. As amazing as you are, as perfect as it is when you’re good for me and do as I say, I love you beyond just that. You’re everything to me.”

Link isn’t often sappy, and though he tells Sidon he loves him almost constantly, he usually doesn’t go beyond simple declarations of love. Sidon is quick to return his soft words, “I love you too, my sweet pearl. You are my everything as well, and as silly as it may sound, I am so glad I walked into these woods so many months ago, so glad you robbed me of everything I had and then some.”

His chuckle rumbles through Sidon’s chest, Link nearly shaking as the intensity of his laughter grows, “I’m such a horrible thief Sidon, I’ve allowed _you_ to steal _my_ heart.”

They both laugh now, holding one another in the aftermath of sex, love filling the air between them even more than their passion and lust.

“We need to get up and rinse off. My cum is starting to dry and cake up on my chest, and I don’t want to think about the mess inside of me,” it’s so matter of fact, so very _Link_ that it’s charming and hilarious and embarrassing all at the same time. 

Sidon is gentle as he washes them both off, overjoyed to take care of and dote on his lover.

Link is an ex-thief, yet somehow they’d _both_ managed to steal the other’s heart (though deep down, Sidon knows that no thievery had been necessary, both of them giving their love willingly and endlessly). 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
